Buizel
|dexmokalos=058 |evointo=Floatzel |gen=Generation IV |species=Sea Weasel Pokémon |type=Water |metheight=0.7 m |imheight=2'04" |metweight=29.5 kg |imweight=65.0 lbs. |ability=Swift Swim |dw=Water Veil |body=08 |egg1=Water 1 |egg2=Field |color=Brown |male=50 |evo= }} Buizel (Japanese: ブイゼル Buiseru) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Biology Physiology Buizel is a weasel-like Pokémon, with some traits that make it look less of an ordinary weasel than a "Sea Weasel" Pokémon. Buizel has brownish-orange and bright yellow fur. It also has two tufts pointed away in the back of its head and has blue fins on the sides of its arms to use for swimming. Buizel's mouth, stomach and the two small oval-shaped spots above its eyes are bright yellow, and four other oval-shaped spots are black and located on the sides on its cheeks. It has three fingers on its fore-paws, two fangs in its mouth, also short hind legs and sort of long three-toed feet. Buizel has bright yellow paw pads undersides on its fore-paws and feet, Buizel floats in water by inflating the flotation ring around its neck and deflates the ring when it needs to dive. It swims by corkscrewing its two tails, which helps keep it on top of the water. Gender differences A male Buizel has two yellow spots on it's back, while a female Buizel has one yellow spot. Evolution Buizel evolves into Floatzel at level 26. Game Info Locations |diamondpearl=Routes 205, 213, 224, and Valley Windworks |dprarity=Common |platinum=Routes 205, 212, 213, and Valley Windworks |ptrarity=Common |heartgoldsoulsilver=Sinnoh Sound |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Route 11, 14 |bwrarity=Rare |xyrarity = |xy = Breed |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Side Game Locations |PMD2=The Nightmare (B1F-B17F) Marine Resort (B1F-B19F) |Ranger2=Vien Forest |Rumble=Bright Beach }} Pokédex Entries |gen=IV |diamond=It has a flotation sac that is like an inflatable collar. It floats on water with its head out. |pearl=It swims by rotating its two tails like a screw. When it dives, its flotation sac collapses. |platinum=It spins its two tails like a screw to propel itself through water. The tails also slice clinging seaweed. |heartgold=It inflates its flotation sac, keeping its face above water in order to watch for prey movement. |soulsilver=It inflates its flotation sac, keeping its face above water in order to watch for prey movement. |black=It spins its two tails like a screw to propel itself through water. The tails also slice clinging seaweed. |white=It spins its two tails like a screw to propel itself through water. The tails also slice clinging seaweed. |black 2=It inflates the flotation sac around its neck and pokes its head out of the water to see what is going on. |white 2=It inflates the flotation sac around its neck and pokes its head out of the water to see what is going on. |x=It swims by rotating its two tails like a screw. When it dives, its flotation sac collapses. |y=It inflates the flotation sac around its neck and pokes its head out of the water to see what is going on.}} Sprites |dpspr=DP 418 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=Pt 418 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=Pt 418 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Buizel BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Buizel XY.gif |xysprs= |xysprf= |xysprfs= |VIback= |VIbackf= |VIbacks= |VIbackfs=}} Appearances Anime Buizel made its appearance when it is found training by itself in the wild next to a waterfall. Ash had attempted to catch it, but he failed. However, Dawn caught it the second time. Buizel is not fond of Dawn at first, and it refused to obey Dawn's commands and chose to use its moves on its own. When Dawn is training with her Buizel and Ash's Aipom, Buizel is more interested by the way Ash trains his Pokémon and pauses for a second to look at Ash's battlefield when Dawn is training it. At the same time, Ash's Aipom is interested in Dawn's training. Persuaded by Zoey, Ash and Dawn decided to trade off Buizel and Aipom. When Ash is battling with the Veilstone Gym Leader, Maylene, he uses Buizel to battle with Maylene's Lucario. The battle was extraordinary, because just then Buizel learns a new move called Water Pulse. When Lucario attacks with Aura Sphere, it hits Buizel's Water Pulse and it blasts off the roof of the battlefield, causing it to rain. Because Buizel have the special ability Swift Swim, it moves swiftly to attack Lucario. In the end, both Buizel and Lucario fall and the battle was considered a draw. Ash earns his Cobble Badge. *Ash's Buizel *Soren's Buizel Trivia It is based on a river otter or a weasel. Etymology Buizel's name seems to be a combination of "buoy" and "weasel". Gallery 418Buizel_DP_anime.png 418Buizel_DP_anime_2.png 418Buizel_DP_anime_3.png 418Buizel_DP_anime_4.png 418Buizel_DP_anime_5.png 418Buizel_Dream.png 418Buizel_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon